happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "New Penguins From Another World?". Plot (Back at Club Penguin Island on the Ski Hill, Blazer X. is cleaning his snowboard with wipes) *Blazer X.: Blazer Xtreme is cleaning the wipes off. *Dot: Hey Blazer X. *Blazer X.: Hi Dot. You came from the Ski Lift. *Dot: Blazer X. i have good news for you. *Blazer X.: Good news? What is it Dot. *Dot: In my map of Club Penguin Island, Herbert and Klutzy are gone. *Blazer X.: Oh really? *Dot: I look all around in his mountain lab and he not there. *Blazer X.: Ah ha. We need to tell Gary about it. *Dot: Come on Blazer X. We have to go to the EPF Command Room to see Gary. *Blazer X.: Okay and here we go. (Blazer X. and Dot went down to the Ski Village and they went to the Everyday Phoning Facility to get down into The EPF Command Room. As they arrive there, Gary and Jet Pack Guy was checking the data for Herbert on the Big Screen) *Gary: Hey Jet Pack Guy, i have good news for you. *Jet Pack Guy: Good news, what is it Gary? *Gary: Herbert P. Bear have been sent off to Antarctica. *Jet Pack Guy: Yes, this is where he belongs like most polar bears. *Gary: And i have bad news, he headed over to the Penguin-Land to talk rude to the Emperor Penguins. *Jet Pack Guy: What? He's still in Another Dimension. *Gary: It's not from Club Penguin. It's from the Real-World, the Future of Penguins. They also like to dance with their Happy Feet. *Jet Pack Guy: Happy Feet. I never heard of this guy. (Blazer X. and Dot finally arrive at the EPF Command Room) *Blazer X.: Hello guys. Blazer Xtreme is here. *Gary: Blazer X.! Long time no see buddy. And Dot, it's nice to see you. *Dot: Hey Gary, you gonna believe this. Herbert is gone forever on this island. *Gary: Dot, that's good. Herbert's new plan is to stop the Emperor Penguins in Antarctica. *Jet Pack Guy: What? *Dot: That's crazy. *Blazer X.: Emperor Penguin? What is a emperor between a penguin? *Gary: Emperor Penguin! There are 18 different penguin species around. Some has been extinct during prehistory. *Blazer X.: Oh, looks like history for me. *Dot: We are going to stop Herbert and Klutzy since we defeated Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 in 2008. *Blazer X.: That's a very long time. That would take 30 years for a real penguin to come to this world. (Alpha and Delta have finally arrive at the EPF Command Room with there EPF Phone) *Alpha: Hey guys, we're back from the Pizza Parlor. *Delta: Is there something going on about Herbert? *Gary: Yes, he is now located in Antarctica from another dimension. *Blazer X.: So, how are we going to make it to the real world. *Jet Pack Guy: We don't know yet. We have to tell Rory about it and he is at the Mine today. *Blazer X.: Okay then. Jobs alway take so long to get done. *Gary: Before everyone leaves, i must give a warning to you. Keep the secret on Herbert being gone. *Jet Pack Guy: We will. *Dot: I'm on it. *Gary: Correct. We do this every year for now on. (Underwater of Antarctica, blue lighting appear to shock at the rocks and break. Bill and Will were swimming on their way) *Bill: Hey Will, i saw something powerful. *Will: Oh no. Not another adventure on the food chain. What is it now? *Bill: There's a blue light. Shhhh. It glows. *Will: THE LIGHT SHOCK IS COMMING! *Bill: Will! Stop whining and you whin like everyday. *Will: Just blame on yourself dude. *Bill: Dude? Listen bro, i know we can do this together. *Will: Don't call me bro. We were like adventuring for many years. We never discovered a thing in our lives. (A blue thunder light kill all the rocks) *Bill: THUNDER! *Will: In the water? *Bill: Swim! (Bill and Will swim away from the blue thunder light and spread all over to the sea. Seahorses left the coral from the thunder light and Bill and Will swim away from the shock.) *Will: It booms. It flops! (The light crashes to the sand with a tiny piece of burn with dust in the water) *Bill: Wow, it's powerful. *Will: The smoke has words and says, "The Time Machine is a thunder shock made by Herbert." *Bill: Who's Herbert? *Will: I don't know. Is he a animal or something? *Bill: No. The Time machine is somewhere and we need to find it. *Will: Okay. We will do it my way. *Bill: You're on it krill friend. (Bill and Will continue to swim. Meanwhile, Herbert is cleaning the snow off his face with cold water) *Herbert: Gosh, i hate those birds. I fail at everything! I never win by defeating the penguins. *Klutzy: *clinks* *Herbert: Alright Klutzy. Here what we're gonna do. I'll get my revenge on the penguins. One person mentioned Adelie-Land. Adelie-Land is the target. Let's go. (Far away, the Emperor Penguins are walking to get to Adelie-Land) *Mumble: Adelie-Land is almost a mile away. *Gloria: So, did you find the kids back when i was staying in Emperor-Land? *Mumble: Yes. Everything went well. We also have to tell everyone that we have a enemy in Penguin-Land. *Seymour: Mumble, is there something to eat? *Mumble: No. I'm still starving to get there. *Atticus: I don't know and we didn't even eat fish for three days after the end of Emperor-Land. *Seymour: Guys, i know we need to find fish in Adelie-Land before Herbert comes back. *Atticus: That's the point i'm making. *Eggbert: Elder, we need to do something. *Eggbert E.: Eggbert, i know that you have the same name as me. *Eggbert: Me too. So we are the Eggberts of the world. *Eggbert E.: Yes, we are. *Noah: One way is just another. *Erik: How long is the land? *Mumble: Look, we made it to Adelie-Land and we need to tell Lovelace about Herbert. *Noah: This hill seems familiar. *Mumble: Yeah, they moved to a new one after their previous home got a snowstorm that ruined everything. *Noah: That's bad. So this is the new Adelie-Land. *Mumble: Yes. Their new home. *Noah: Interesting. I remember the time when the Doomberg came and crushed all the homes in the world. *Mumble: Not all, but a few. *Gloria: What does this path leads to? *Erik: Adelie-Land! *Seymour: Really? Oh boy, i never been to Adelie-Land before in my entire life. *Mumble: Let's go everyone, this is the best place to hide. *Atticus: Not all places have a good hiding spot. The skuas can easily capture a chick in just a second. *Bo: Let's keep on moving. (In Adelie-Land) *Lovelace: Sven, i hear some penguins coming from the new Penguin-Land. *Sven: It Mumbly and the others. What are we going to do? *Lovelace: I will have a buffet with them. *Sven: Look, here they come! *Ramón: Amigos come here and it's Mumble with his penguins. *Four Amigos: IT THEM! *Nestor: Ramón, i know that there is a lot of Emperor Penguins with their baby chicks. *Raul: There's alway a right or wrong answer. *Lombardo: I can see your point. *Nestor: Thanks guys. *Lombardo: Get ready to greet them. *Rinaldo: Look, there's tallboy. (The Emperor Penguins arrive on the hill of the land) *Noah: Hello Everybody and we are here to arrive from a polar bear attacking our home. *Lovelace: Noah, my man. *Noah: Hello there sir. *Sven: Everyone here. Check. *Noah: Bad news, but did you hear my words coming out of my beak? *Lovelace: No. I can't hear good. *Noah: A polar bear is after us. *Lovelace: A polar bear? We never had a polar bear coming to our home before. *Sven: Is there something about a Polar Bear attacking your home? *Mumble: Thanks, we had like a lot of problems already. *Gloria: Being in a new home is not a good start. *Erik: His name is Herbert P. Bear. *Lovelace: Herbert? Who is he? *Erik: Herbert is a polar bear who tries to attack us. He also have a pet crab named Klutzy. *Sven: That is ridiculous. Another bad bear coming to our way. *Carmen: Yes, we also want everyone to be safe and calm. *Lovelace: My friends, i made a Doctor Cave room today at Adelie-Land so people could go there for the medical help. *Atticus: How can a kid be friends with an adult? *Noah: Emperor Penguins, wait with the other penguin species around. *Lovelace: Attention everyone. Listen up! (Everyone listen to Lovelace) *Lovelace: I need Mumble, Gloria, Michelle, Maurice, Atticus and Boadicea to report at the Doctor Cave. *Mumble: Are we in trouble? *Lovelace: No. You guys are coming with me for a second. *Mumble: Okay. Let's go everyone. (Mumble, Gloria, Michelle, Maurice, Atticus, Boadicea and Lovelace enter the Doctor Cave) *Mumble: Well guys, what are we going to do now? *Lovelace: We need to know about you guys and we need to make a Gate so Herbert won't get in Adelie-Land. *Maurice: A gate? Is that going to work out? *Lovelace: We will try. Thanks to the aliens for fixing my sweater after we left Emperor-Land from the Doomberg. *Mumble: What game are we gonna play? *Lovelace: We are going to play Witch Doctor. *Mumble: Witch Doctor? *Lovelace: It's that one game someone came up with when i was a little chick like your son Erik. *Mumble: Fine by me. *Maurice: Come on, we need answers. (The blue lighting cracks the ice and appear in the square seat of the Doctor Cave) *Mumble: Hey Witch Doctor, Give us the magic words! *Lovelace: Alright, Ooh Eeh Ooh Ah Aah Ting Tang... Walla Walla Bing Bang! (The blue lighting explode and the ice begin to crack. Mumble, Gloria, Michelle, Maurice, Atticus, Boadicea and Lovelace leave the doctor cave.) *Mumble: Alright! (The song "Witch Doctor by Cartoons" is about to play) *Sven: Ooh, eeh, ooh, ah, ah, ting, tang, walla, walla, bing, bang Ooh, eeh, ooh, ah, ah, ting, tang, walla, walla, bing, bang *Lovelace: Ooh, eeh, ooh, ah, ah, ting, tang, walla, walla, bing, bang Ooh, eeh, ooh, ah, ah, ting, tang, walla, walla, bing, bang *The Chorus: Ooh, eeh, ooh, ah, ah, ting, tang, walla, walla, bing, bang Ooh, eeh, ooh, ah, ah, ting, tang, walla, walla, bing, bang Ooh, eeh, ooh, ah, ah, ting, tang, walla, walla, bing, bang Ooh, eeh, ooh, ah, ah, ting, tang, walla, walla, bing, bang *Gloria: I told the witch doctor, I was in love with you I told the witch doctor, I was in love with you And then the witch doctor, he told me what to do He told me: *Seymour: Ooh, eeh, ooh, ah, ah, ting, tang, walla, walla, bing, bang Ooh, eeh, ooh, ah, ah, ting, tang, walla, walla, bing, bang Ooh, eeh, ooh, ah, ah, ting, tang, walla, walla, bing, bang Ooh, eeh, ooh, ah, ah, ting, tang, walla, walla, bing, bang (Everyone danced to the music) *Raul: Amigo, this is so fun. *Nestor: Stretch to the music. *Lombardo: Boom la ding! *Ramón: I told the witch doctor You didn't love me true I told the witch doctor You didn't love me nice And then the witch doctor He game me this advice *Sven: Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang Walla walla, bang bang Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang Walla walla bang bang Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang Walla walla, bang bang Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang Walla walla bang bang *Mumble: What is this funny song coming from? *Gloria: It's a rhythm of dance. *Mumble: So? *Gloria: We have our own rhythm dances sometimes every morning like we did four days ago. *Mumble: Nothing like another bad day can stop us. *Gloria: Ha ha. Very funny. *Maurice: You can keep your love from me just like you were a miser, And I'll admit it wasn't very smart, But I went out to find my-self a guy that's so much wiser, And he told me the way to win your heart: *Lovelace: DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO. *Sven: Ooh, eeh, ooh, ah, ah, ting, tang, walla, walla, bing, bang Ooh, eeh, ooh, ah, ah, ting, tang, walla, walla, bing, bang Ooh, eeh, ooh, ah, ah, ting, tang, walla, walla, bing, bang Ooh, eeh, ooh, ah, ah, ting, tang, walla, walla, ging, bang Come on and: *The Chorus: Ooh, eeh, ooh, ah, ah, ting, tang, walla, walla, bing, bang Ooh, eeh, ooh, ah, ah, ting, tang, walla, walla, bing, bang Ooh, eeh, ooh, ah, ah, ting, tang, walla, walla, bing, bang Ooh, eeh, ooh, ah, ah, ting, tang, walla, walla, ging, bang (Everyone danced to the beat all along and meanwhile, Herbert and Klutzy are hearing the music) *Herbert: Ah ha, i finally found the penguins at last. (Back at Adelie-Land) *Mumble: Feels like home again. *Erik: Brings back the memories. *Lovelace: Alright guys. Our moment here is done. Let's get back to work. *Mumble: Hey. What the heck happen to the music? *Sven: I don't know and the instruments that are playing are gone too. *Lovelace: I turn it off by magic. *Mumble: Really? *Lovelace: Yes. Did you mention two monsters coming to our land? *Mumble: No. *Lovelace: Don't tell me what to do. (In the top hill of Adelie-Land) *Herbert: Well, well, well penguins. I'm back for revenge. Let's go Klutzy, i found them. (In the center of Adelie-Land) *Sven: Guys, i smell something cartoony. *Lovelace: Everyone freezes at first. *Noah: Lovelace, stop telling stories and look out for Herbert. *Lovelace: Then, what is your point? (With Herbert) *Herbert: Gosh, these ices are shaped as rocks. *slips over and slide to the center of the land* AHHH! PENGUINS! *Mumble: Guys, Herbert is back! *Erik: Oh no. *Ramón: Tallboy is right. *Carmen: Sweetheart, we need to do something. *Lovelace: Polar bear, who are you and you don't belong in this world. Where did you came from? *Herbert: My name is Herbert P. Bear. I came from Club Penguin Island. *Lovelace: Club Penguin Island? *Herbert: Yes. Everyone hated me there. No one likes me. And call me fat. You are looking fat than me. *Everyone: *laughs at Lovelace* *Lovelace: EVERYONE! THAT IS NOT FUNNY! *Everyone: *stop laughing* *Sven: His face looks cartoony and he don't come to this dimension. *Herbert: Hey puffin, you leave me alone before i'll kill all of you before i go back to Club Penguin Island. *Sven: No. You're staying out of the way. (Thunder shocks appear underwater of Adelie-Land until a blue lighting appear in the grass. In the surface of the sea.) *Will: At ha. I know who is that coming from. *Bill: Are you kidding me? (Everyone in Adelie-Land move back from the blue lightning) *Lovelace: Move back, it's dangerous to go near that light *Herbert: Oh no, it can't be. (The blue lighting contunes to shock and then a Blue Plasma appears up to the sky and on Earth) *Mumble: Oh my. *Eggbert: IT'S REAL! *Sven: Wow, something prehistoric comes to this way. (Back Underwater) *Bill: Swim Will, the blue looking monster is coming. *Will: Yikes! Gotta go. (The blue plasma stops with the grass hill burned and reveals to be Herbert's Time Machine) *Herbert: Mama...mia. *walks with Klutzy to the snow and see a hole burry to the ground* *Klutzy: *clicks* *Herbert: It's my time machine. *pick up his time machine and look at everyone* AH HA! It's hidden underground and you are the one's that stole my time machine. *Lovelace: We didn't steal it your time machine and stop lying to us. *Herbert: So? My time machine was burried to the ground. *Lovelace: You know what? Exlie! *Herbert: WHAT?! NO! THAT'S IT EVERYONE AND I'M GOING TO SEND YOU ALL TO CLUB PENGUIN ISLAND! *Everyone: *shocked* *Mumble: Please don't let this be good. (The blue lighting appears again in Herbert's Time Machine and trapped everyone to the light) *Mumble: What is this thing? *Gloria: We're doomed. *Raul: Oh no. *Rinaldo: We are going to die. *Gloria: Mumble, it's okay. It's going to be alright. *Erik: We're going somewhere else. *Herbert: Teleport them! (The light trap teleport the penguins to Club Penguin Island) *Herbert: YAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!! NO MORE PENGUINS AND LET CELEBREATE WITH KLUTZY! (Herbert and Klutzy celebrate with no more penguins. Snow dust come out of the land as they hear the Elephant Seals singing "Rawhide") *Herbert: ARRGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I HATE THIS SONG! WHERE IT'S COMING FROM?! *Klutzy: *clicks* *Herbert: Elephant Seal Land. Klutzy, let's go to the Elephant Seal Land to stop the Elephant Seals. (Herbert and Klutzy leave Adelie-Land to go after the Elephant Seals) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover (Chapter 4) Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover (Chapter 2) Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters